Problem: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, 2) (-1, 1) (0, -2) (1, -5) (2, -7)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Solution: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(-1, 1)$.